Merry Christmas
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome leave to spend time in Kagome's era, leaving Sango and Miroku alone in the Feudal Age. Sango begins to think about Miroku's feelings towards her and her own towards him. SangoMiroku


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

**Merry Christmas**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

The wind blew through the village, biting anyone who stepped outside of their warm huts. Several humans darted out of the house quickly to gather up some firewood in the back then darted back in, trying to avoid as much of the wind and cold as they could, wanting to huddle back up with their families.

At the very top of the village, sitting on the hill was the miko of the village's hut. Several people, wrapped tightly in cloths were standing in front of the house talking.

One was a girl, her long brown hair blowing in the wind, dark brown eyes just visible over her pink scarf. A pink wool cap was on her head, pink mittens on her hands.

The man to her left wore monk robes, his short black hair hidden underneath a violet hat, a violet scarf and mittens wrapped tightly around his hands and neck. Violet eyes were watching the last person who was talking.

It was another boy though he looked quite different. He wore no mittens, scarves, or hats like the humans because he was a haynou, half inuyoukai, half human. His long silvery hair fell to his waist, golden eyes glaring past the two humans as he ranted, two white dog ears on the top of his head, flat to his skull.

"Where is she?!" He hollered.

"Inuyasha…" The man sighed rubbing his hands together. "Lady Kagome had to journey back to her home. You know that. She was making sure it would be all right that you could stay for the week."

The girl sighed and nodded. "Houshi-sama's right Inuyasha. You should be patient. Kagome will be back momentarily."

"Feh."

"Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku!" Both humans and the haynou turned to see the girl they were talking of running towards them along the path to the village. Her face was flushed red from running and the bitter wind, chocolate honey brown eyes wide and smiling. Her long navy blue hair fluttered behind her, blue scarf flying like a banner behind her, mittens in one hand, blue hat on her head.

"Kon'nichi wa Kagome." Sango stated hugging her almost sister.

"Kon'nichi wa Sango." Kagome breathed quickly and turned to Inuyasha. "My mom said it's fine if you come with us."

"Feh. Whatever." He growled and turned his back towards them.

"That means great." Miroku stated, leaning over to whisper in her ear. Inuyasha's ear flicked towards him but he said nothing while Kagome giggled.

"Can we go?" He practically whined.

Kagome grinned. "I thought you didn't care."

He blinked and turned bright red. "Feh."

"Come on. Sango, Miroku, I'll see you three days from now and I'll bring your Christmas presents!" Kagome called as they headed for the Bone Eater's Well.

"All right Kagome! I'll see you then! Sayonara!" Sango called after the girl, waving. As soon as the two disappeared from sight she turned to Miroku.

"So…"

He sighed. "We're alone again." He stated before heading into the house. Sango cocked her head then followed after him.

* * *

_Sango blinked as she looked around the dark empty nothingness. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice echoing back to her._

"_Hello?!" Hello… hello… "Is anyone there?!" anyone there… anyone there…. She frowned as she realized she was alone. Looking around she heard footsteps behind her. She grabbed her sword, it being the only weapon she had on her and she flung around._

"_Kohaku!" Sango cried as she saw her brother walking towards her. He was looking at the ground, bangs shadowing his eyes._

"_Kohaku? Are you all right?" Sango asked stepping towards him. He suddenly lifted his face, eyes blank._

"_Iie! Kohaku!" Sango shouted and rushed towards him only to see him raise his weapon and fling it at her. Somehow it got into her back and she fell onto the ground. She raised a trembling arm and tried to reach for him._

_He fell to his knees. "Sango? What have I done?"_

"_Kohaku!" She cried. "Come here!" He suddenly screamed as something slashed him across the back. "Kohaku!"_

_Looking behind him she saw Naraku standing there, grinning, holding up a sword._

"_Arigatou Kohaku but I've decided that you're more trouble than you're worth. I'll dispose of you now. And Sango, you can't do anything but watch can you?"_

_He started laughing as Kohaku screamed, the sword slashing him._

"_Kohaku!" Sango shouted. "Kohaku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Kohaku!" Sango sat up quickly gasping. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned seeing Miroku looking worried.

"Lady Sango?" He asked.

She felt her eyes water and lunged at the monk catching him around the waist in a hug. He fell backwards, her lying halfway on top of him crying.

"Sango?!" He asked. "Are you all right?"

She nodded but kept crying. She stiffened up as he grabbed her under the arms and pulled her up higher into a hug. She put her arms between her body and his, hugging herself. He rocked back and forth, running a hand through her hand, trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes, only hiccups and sniffles were left and Sango blinked surprised.

'_Miroku… he's… he's not making fun of me for crying and he's being nice?_' She thought then smiled. She felt herself drifting off to sleep and curled up closer before she was out completely. Nightmares for once, didn't cloud her mind.

* * *

When Sango woke up she looked around the small hut then curled back up into her futon trying to go back to sleep. She awoke quickly when she realized someone was lying right behind her. She froze for a moment then slowly turned over to see if it was just Kirara.

She met Miroku's sleeping face, inches from her own. She raised her hand to slap him then stopped. He had never done this before… then she remembered last night and flushed red.

'_I can't believe he was so nice. He's never done that before… maybe… maybe he has some feelings for me…_' She shook her head. '_Iie… that can't be. Even if I returned those feelings…_' She sighed and shut her eyes before opening them slowly to see violet eyes watching her. She squeaked and moved back before he grinned.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Lady Sango." Miroku stated as he sat up, stretching his arms. "I hope you slept well."

"Uh…" She frowned, puzzled. "Yeah I did… but…"

"No more nightmares I presume?" He asked quietly.

She flushed red again and nodded. "Houshi-sama… I…"

"Ohayou gozaimasu you two." Kaede stated as she walked through the doorway, bundled tightly in furs. Her long gray hair was as usual pulled into a ponytail, patch over her eye.

Sango sighed. Well there goes the moment…

"Ohayou Kaede." Miroku stated. "I'll go hunting for you today. We seem to be running low after Inuyasha had a feast."

Kaede chuckled. "Arigatou Miroku."

Miroku nodded. "I think I'm going to go for a short walk. I'll be back momentarily."

Kaede smiled. "I shall start our breakfast."

Miroku disappeared out of the doorway and Sango blinked then sat up quickly.

"Sango?" Kaede asked.

"I have to go ask Houshi-sama something." She stated.

"All right. Hurry back. It is quite chilly out there."

"Arigatou Kaede. Kirara, you stay here." Sango ordered. The firecat ignored her, trying to catch what warmth was left from her two sleeping companions leaving.

Sango frowned as she hit the cool air and ducked back inside to bundle up. By the time she was finished and she looked outside, Miroku was entering Inuyasha's Forest. She frowned again and rushed after him, still trying to pull on her mittens. She stopped just inside the trees and looked around then hit herself in the head.

'_I'm a taijiya aren't I? I'm supposed to track down demons. Jeez I'm such a baka_.' She looked around and frowned. '_Houshi-sama must've known I was coming after him. He left no tracks_.' She sighed deeply and headed for the Bone Eater's Well. He wasn't there so she headed for the Goshinboku Tree.

'_He's not here either_.' She sighed and turned to head back to the village when she remembered one more place. It was a fairly large hill over looking the valley. Sometimes she went there to think. Maybe…

She bit her lip. '_It's worth a try_.' Climbing the steep hill she finally realized why it was so hard. It had snowed. Or at least it was snowing.

She hit herself again. '_Love makes the user blind_.' She stated to herself. She stopped to appreciate the beauty of the snow, taking a deep calming breath when she realized something was behind her. Spinning, she just caught sight of a youkai before it flung her into a tree.

She shrieked in surprise and slid to the ground. The youkai grinned evilly and raised his claws to dispose of her. She sat there frozen in fear when someone grabbed her, picking her up bridal style and leaping out of the way. The youkai sliced the tree and turned to see Miroku holding Sango up.

It growled and headed for Miroku. He set Sango on the ground, standing in front of her and threw spell scrolls at the demon, one sticking on its forehead and two on its chest.

"Exorcism!" He shouted and the demon disintegrated.

Sango watched then turned to Miroku who watched the spot for a few more seconds before turning to Sango.

"Lady Sango?" He asked.

"Uh… um…" She forgot why she was out there for a moment before she flushed.

"Uh… about this morning…" His looked darkened slightly though only in his eyes, his face staying emotionless.

"Gomen nasai Lady Sango. I should've moved." He stated bowing then turned to leave. "Gomen nasai if I offended you."

"Iie! That's not it!" Sango cried. He turned back to her watching her carefully as she heated up.

"Well… it's just… arigatou gozaimasu."

He cocked his head. "For what?"

"For… for last night… with my nightmare…"

He blinked then gave her a true smile, free of any worry. "Dou itashimashite Lady Sango." She blushed again and he grinned evilly. "It's not my duty to leave a damsel in distress."

She rolled her eyes, acting annoyed to anyone who didn't know her but he knew she was only telling him her thanks for warming up the nervous scene.

* * *

Sango hummed to herself as she stirred the stew Kaede had made when they got back. Miroku was sitting across from her, eyes closed. Kaede had left a few minutes ago to tend to a sick villager. Kirara had gone with the old miko due to Sango's wishes so that Kaede wouldn't have to walk as far.

"So what's that song?"

Sango jumped and looked over at the monk who had just opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"What's that song you're humming?"

"Oh. It's called Every Heart. It's a song that Kagome had on one of her CD's."

"Will you sing it for me?"

She flushed. "What?!"

"Please?" She flushed even further but cleared her throat.

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
__every heart  
__sunao ni nareru darou  
__Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
__every heart  
__kokoro mita sareru no darou_

_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
__Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de  
__Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
__Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
__kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_donna egao ni deaetara  
__every heart  
__yume wo fumidasereruyo  
__hitowa  
__kanashimi no mukou ni  
__every heart  
__shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
__yasuraka ni nareru youni_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de  
__boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
__toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
__kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

_osanai kioku no kata sumi ni  
__atatakai basho ga aru soushi  
__hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga  
__itsumo kagayaite ita  
__so shine_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de  
__Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
__Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
__kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de  
__boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
__toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
__kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_."

Miroku smiled as she finished. "Arigatou gozaimasu Lady Sango. You have a beautiful voice."

"Arigatou Houshi-sama."

"Dou itashimashite." He leaned back into the wall then looked around. "So, Inuyasha and Kagome are due back tomorrow."

"Yeah…"

"Do you think Inuyasha is enjoying himself?"

"Probably."

Miroku chuckled. "He always acts the exact opposite of what he's really feeling."

Sango for some reason felt her heart sink. '_What if Miroku does the same thing? He acts like he's flirting with me but he really…_' She gulped then remembered what they were talking about.

"Yeah. Kagome's always furious with him for acting the way he does."

"Kon'nichi wa." Kaede announced as she re entered the hut, Kirara trotting behind her.

"Kon'nichi wa Kaede!" Sango chirped, with a fake happiness Kaede didn't notice. "The stew will be ready in a moment."

With the distraction, Sango stirred the stew again. She didn't notice a certain monk's eyes frown at her filling with worry.

* * *

Sango awoke slowly as she realized it was the afternoon. Miroku sat reading something across from her. Kirara was no where to be seen as well as Kaede.

Sango yawned and sat up. "What…"

"You've been asleep since lunch." Miroku informed, not looking up. "Yesterday…"

"What?"

"It seems that cut you got from the youkai was poisoned." He sighed looking over to her.

She winced. "That's why I felt sick."

His eyes hardened. "What?"

She waved a hand nonchalantly in his direction. "Nothing. I just felt a little sick after lunch. That's why I laid down."

She could tell he was ticked but he hid it well. He nodded and turned back to his book. She crawled over next to him, looking over his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" She asked, not noticing him stiffen up.

"A mythology book that Lady Kagome lent me. You shouldn't be moving."

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered and went to stand up when her vision blurred and she tripped falling to the ground. Luckily Miroku caught her before she could hurt herself and she flushed as she realized she was in his arms.

"You all right?"

She nodded, sitting up. "Just embarrassed."

"Anything hurt?"

"Just my pride."

He chuckled and she flushed. "Good. As long as you're all right. You should lay down and see if you can sleep the rest of it off."

For some reason she wasn't paying attention to his words and felt herself drifting. She curled up on the ground next to him, using his leg as a pillow.

"Sango?"

"Mm…" She muttered and was quickly asleep. Miroku sighed and reached behind him, grabbing the blanket and covering her up before turning back to his book.

* * *

Sango awoke slowly, hearing familiar voices. She frowned then opened her eyes, realizing it was the afternoon and the sun was setting.

She sat up and looked around. Kagome and the others looked over.

"Sango!" Kagome cried. "Are you all right? You've been sleeping forever!"

"Oh. Hai, I was just tired is all."

"You sure? Miroku said you got poisoned!"

"Oh." She glanced at the Miroku who was talking with Inuyasha over something. "I'm fine. Really… can we go to the hot springs?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure! We've got to keep our hair up so that it doesn't freeze though."

Sango giggled and nodded. She stood up without any dizziness and she saw Miroku smile at her. She was feeling a lot better. That sleep had done her some good.

She bundled up, helping Kagome with her oversized backpack to grab their things then they walked towards the hot springs.

Kagome was telling her all about her Christmas, about how some of her friends were starting to see her differently now that her and Inuyasha's engagement had seeped out.

"So… so are you two going to wait to get married?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "We're going to get married after Naraku is defeated and after I finish high school. This is my last year so…"

Sango smiled. "That's good. You two were meant for each other."

She saw Kagome blush. "Whatever."

As they both slid into the warm water, Sango gave a sigh of relief, letting the tension seep off her body.

"So how was the past three days with Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"It was nice." Sango stated. When Kagome didn't say anything she looked over. Kagome was watching her, her look varying from confusion to curiosity and a knowing look farther back in her eyes.

"What?"

"So what happened?"

"Well… the first night, I had a really bad nightmare and Houshi-sama let me cry on him. The next day I was attacked by a youkai and he saved my life, then yesterday he let me sleep without bothering me and surprisingly you two didn't wake me up."

"That's cause I sat Inuyasha outside of the hut and Miroku came out telling us both to be quiet because you were asleep." Kagome grinned at the memory. "Inuyasha started yelling and Miroku whapped him across the head with his staff and told him to be quiet again or the force of a thousand sits would fall on him. Inuyasha shut up after that and we came in to find you asleep. You woke up about a half an hour after we arrived."

Sango smiled. "I wish I could've seen Inuyasha's face."

Kagome started laughing. "It was hilarious! He looked like he'd just been told they had canceled Ramen!" Sango joined in her laughing a second later.

* * *

"And Sango, here's your present. Miroku, here's yours." Kagome stated, handing them each a box.

Kaede had gotten a book on older medicines and herbs from Kagome's era. Kirara had gotten a few toy mice and a small bed to sleep in.

Miroku had gotten several books on Mythology and one that he smirked at Kagome who grinned back.

Sango got a eye make up kit, a brand new bathing suit that was light pink, a new same color towel, and some new hair ties.

"Arigatou Kagome!" Sango cried and hugged her friend.

Miroku nodded. "Arigatou Lady Kagome."

"Aye child. Now for your gifts."

Kagome received a scroll on different herbs and how to prepare them from Kaede, as well as a new rosary. From Miroku she got some pretty combs and hair ornaments and from Sango she got a royal blue kimono with white sakura petals falling across it.

Inuyasha got a bag of Ramen, that Sango and Kaede had asked Kagome to get for them, and a book from Miroku.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked, looking over the covers for any writing. He opened it up and there staring back at him was a picture of his mother and father. He stopped and looked over at Miroku who smiled.

"That's where I went last week with Hachi. I remembered seeing a book about the lord of the Western lands so… it basically tells of your mother's family and your father taking her as his mate then having you."

For a few minutes Inuyasha didn't say anything, only stared at the book then he frowned. "But I can't read."

Everyone in the room fell over and Miroku sweat dropped.

"Well…"

"I'm just kidding." Inuyasha stated grinning and showing his fangs. "I can read. Arigatou Miroku."

"No problem. Any thing for my best buddy right?"

"Feh."

"Well guys, it's getting dark." Kagome stated standing up and looking outside where the sun had died. "I promised my mother we'd be back by tonight. We'll see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas!" She called as Inuyasha put her on his back and took off towards the well.

Kaede yawned and stood up. "Aye. Merry Christmas. I'm off to go to bed now." She walked into the back room where her room was and disappeared.

Sango pulled out her futon and saw Miroku, sitting on his futon, watching the fire. She bit her lip and picked her things up and walked over next to him. He watched her in curiosity as she set her things down and sat next to him.

"So, where'd you really find that book?" She asked.

He smiled. "My father kept thousands of records and I remembered a few that fascinated me so I kept them in my old room. I went back there and found this as I was searching through them."

She smiled. "So it was an heirloom but you gave it to a reckless haynou?"

"Hai."

She sighed and put her arms around her knees. "Nice Houshi-sama. That was sweet."

He froze and looked over at her. She just glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and he chuckled.

"Arigatou Lady Sango." He lay back on his futon then sighed. "You know, now that it occurred to me, I need to find out more about my parents. I never knew my mother and I barely knew my father."

"Are you opening up on me?" Sango asked.

He smirked. "Maybe."

She smiled then looked at the fire with a sigh.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Any other siblings beside Kohaku?"

"I had a little brother before Kohaku was born but he died when he was born. I was only 1 so I didn't know him. My mother died when Kohaku was born. I was 5 so I didn't really know her like you didn't know your father. Kohaku and my father were my entire world till they were killed." She sighed.

"Okay. No more sob stories." Miroku stated sitting up. "It's Christmas!"

She giggled then eeped. "I forgot!" She stood up and rushed over to her pack. She shifted through it and pulled something small out.

It was wrapped in a violet cloth and she walked over to Miroku. She sat down next to him and handed it over.

"It's not much." She stated. "But it was the only thing I could find." He glanced at her then unfolded the bundle. His mouth dropped as she flushed red. The necklace was gold and had a heart shaped locket dangling from it.

He popped it open and smiled. Inside on one side was a picture of him and Sango standing outside of Inuyasha's forest. He remembered that day. Kagome had wanted a picture of the two of them, then her and Inuyasha, then the entire group. After an entire roll of film she had gotten her wish but not until then.

"I know it's a necklace and it's not really that much but…" He cut her off and hugged her. She froze and stared behind him.

"Arigatou Sango. Arigatou." He pulled away and held the chain to her. "Would you put it on for me?" She nodded and unclasped one side, putting it around his neck then clasping it again. He smiled and looked at the picture again. She smiled happily and leaned back against the wall.

"Lady Sango, I must confess… I did not know what to get you for Christmas." He stated sorrowfully, touching the locket.

"That's all right."

"I want to make it up to you though."

She sat up, grabbed her blanket and grabbed the back of his robes. He let out a quiet yelp and she tugged him back next to her and covered both of them with the blanket. She was bright red but leaned her head on his shoulder.

"One night of no jokes." She stated quietly. "Just relax and enjoy the peace." He looked down at her wide-eyed then smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. Sango smiled at him and watched the fire flicker.

After a few minutes, Miroku breathing evened out, signaling that he was asleep.

'_Now would be the perfect time to tell you how I feel Miroku_.' She told herself then yawned. '_But that damned Naraku would use me against you and the last thing I want is for you to be hurt_.' Her gaze started to darken as she fell asleep.

'_Good night koi_.'

* * *

**Kadasa**: _((sniffles))_ Wasn't that so sweet?!

**Sesshoumaru**: _((after long pause))_ Iie.

**Kadasa**: How can you say that?!

**Sesshoumaru**: _((points behind him where Sango is rampaging and Miroku is sighing happily))_ That's why.

**Kadasa**: _((pales as Sango storms closer)) _Well that's it! Uh… please review and I'll see you next time! _((runs away, Sango rushing past Sesshoumaru, his hair flying to the side as he watches stoically))_

**Kadasa**: _((in background))_ AH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sango! Please don't kill me! I was doing for the fanfic readers!

**Sango**: I don't care about the readers! Get back here!

**Sesshoumaru**: _((turns to Miroku))_

**Miroku**: _((sighs happily))_ Isn't she the greatest? She called me koi!

**Sesshoumaru**: You do realize this is a fanfic right?

**Miroku**: _((looks blankly at him)) _What's a fanfic?

**Sesshoumaru**: _((sighs))_

Every Heart By BoA is the song that Sango sang

_Translations_

Arigatou – thanks

Arigatou gozaimasu – thank you

Dou itashimashite – you're welcome

Gomen nasai – formal I'm sorry

Hai – yes

Haynou – ½ demon

Houshi – low-level monk

Iie – no

Inuyoukai – dog demon

Koi – love

Kon'nichi wa – hello

Miko – priestess

Ohayou – good morning

Ohayou gozaimasu – formal good morning

- sama – addressing a "lord" or "lady"

Sayonara – good bye

Taijiya – demon exterminator

Youkai – demon


End file.
